Paper/Coverage
Inanimate Insanity In The Crappy Cliff, Paper was only seen when he asks what feces is, so Knife explains it to him, which grosses Paper out. In A Lemony Lesson, Paper is picked to be on Team Epic by Knife, who also convinces Paper to disregard the challenge, and instead watch Desperate Housewives with him. Team Epic ended up losing the challenge, leading them to elimination, where both Paper and Knife received 3 votes each. This resulted to a tiebreaker, where Knife and Paper were both teleported atop a platform, and had to knock each other off. Paper was easily knocked off by Knife, but grabbed the pole right above the water. After several objects were tossed down by Knife, including a bowling ball, apple, Taco, and a dolphin, it was a piano that finally did Paper in, eliminating him. Eliminated In A New Stage In The Game, Paper, along with Baseball, were seen on Idiotic Island, as Paper complained about his lengthy time within the cage, and says that when he gets out, he would kill someone. Baseball attempts to calm him down to no avail, but moments later Lightbulb crashes in, as Paper greets her remains, stating that another "victim" has arrived. In War De Guacamole and Sugar Rush, Paper is briefly seen in Idiotic Island, although he has no dialogue. In The Snowdown, for the rejoining encouragements, Paper furiously yells at the viewers to bust him out of Idiotic Island, but adds a sentimental "please" afterwards. In Double Digit Desert, Paper, as well as the rest of the Idiotic Island members, discuss who will rejoin the game. Once the rejoining starts, Paper constantly makes remarks about both Knife and MePhone4. He ends up making it down to the top two, only against Bow, but receives the most votes, therefore rejoining. However, once jumping down from the elimination area, he pops Balloon with a paper cut, as his newly developed evil side declares that he promised he would kill somebody once he got out. During the challenge, Paper fails in attempting to lead OJ through the desert, using Bomb to destroy a group of cacti, but running into one moments later. Rejoined In Aquatic Conflict, Paper is offered to play catch with Marshmallow, only to be accidentally hit in the face, triggering his evil side to yell at Marshmallow, but switching back quickly to suppress this. At elimination, Paper is safe at the third to most votes for elimination, in front of Salt and Paintbrush, who were both eliminated. Paper ends up forming an alliance with OJ, after he decides to quit his previous one due to Bomb's betrayal. Once the aquatic challenge is announced, Paper and OJ both express their dislike for water, leading Paper to buy a boat (apparently from Wal-Mart), which the two drift upon. While on the boat, Paper and OJ discuss their past betraying friends, leading them to begin a new friendship. However, Paper's evil side butts in once OJ mentions Idiotic Island, and throws OJ off the boat, though he is recovered later. Paper begins to fish for the coin, but instead catches a shark, sinking their boat. As Marshmallow runs out of the water with the coin, Paper, turning evil yet again, throws his line, hooks and reels Marshmallow back into the sea, and taking the coin, and the immunity for himself. In Crappy Anniversary, while the animation is changed back to it's originality, Paper does not express extreme delight, or rather hatred towards this at all. He is safe from elimination, due to his previous immunity. As for the cliff diving challenge, Paper receives a water-proof bag to wear, as so he is safe from harm. Once he jumped off, however, a gust of wind blows him onto the cliff, and into the feces. In Inanimate Smackdown, an episode that mainly focuses on Paper and his evil side, OJ and Paper start the episode by resolving the fact that Evil Paper is triggered by the word "Idiotic Island". As this is revealed, Paper's evil side is constantly triggered throughout the episode, as "Idiotic Island" is said multiple times. During elimination, Evil Paper temporarily takes over Paper's vote, voting for OJ. Later in the challenge, Paper is set up to fight Pickle, who received two boxing gloves due to him winning the last challenge. While Paper seemed unwilling to battle, Pickle wanted to fight, and gave Paper a punch to the face, only to trigger Evil Paper to beat up Pickle, and rip him in half. He is later set to fight Bow, who casually throws a chair at him after he rambles about not fighting. Apple says that Paper will get sent to Idiotic Island, and begins to say the two words numerous times, causing Paper to faint after Evil Paper is constantly triggered. Once the scene changes to inside Paper's head, he meets up with Evil Paper, who knocks Paper down, attempting to take full control of his mind. Paper, however, rebels this, and kills off Evil Paper with a piano. Paper awakens, revealing that he has conquered his evil side. Despite this, he is up for elimination. In The Great Escape, Paper is safe from elimination with a mere 25 votes. Paper plays through the beginning of the MePhone Says challenge, doing simple commands such as touching his face, feet and randomly growing nose. However, after making a remark about MePhone4's underestimation, Paper is told to shut up, but not using the "MePhone Says" necessity, making him out of the challenge. He later rejoins for rounding up the eliminated contestants, and ends up only capturing Knife, causing him to lose the challenge. In The Tile Divide, Paper and an empty OJ are both sitting on a bench, while Paper begins to ramble about being up for elimination, and tells OJ to stop complaining. OJ snaps back, explaining his orange juice deficiency, while Paper obliviously drinks a carton of orange juice right beside him, infuriating OJ. At elimination, Paper and Bow were at the bottom two, but Paper received 211 votes, and was safe. He later appears offering some help to Taco's lemon problem, but this angers OJ and causes him to yell at Paper for betraying him. Paper agrees with OJ, apologizes, and chooses to help OJ through the rest of Inanimate Insanity. As for the challenge, Paper and OJ work together to accomplish the challenge, but at the end, Paper gives the immunity to OJ. In The Penultimate Poll, Paper first appeared at the elimination, hoping that the prize given out would be kabobs. As Pickle and Paper near the bottom two, it ends up being Pickle who is eliminated, and Paper is ultimately safe. He expresses his happiness with OJ, as they both are safe and outnumber Taco. However, the second elimination starts, and the first vote from Baseball goes to Paper, due to his "crazy guy impression". Knife also sets a vote for Paper, due to his betrayal in Episode 14, although Paper counteracts this with Knife's betrayal from Episode 2. Paper also recieves a vote from Salt, who chooses him over OJ and Taco, and also one from Bow, due to her inablitity to communicate within her box, with Knife using this to his advantage to vote for Paper. The final vote for Paper comes from Pickle, which he chooses due to Paper's late rejoining and following OJ. Paper pleaded to not go to Idiotic Island once again, but to no avail, as he was sent there along with the rest of the eliminated contestants. Eliminated Again In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Paper is once again in Idiotic Island, being recently eliminated. Paintbrush mentions how terrible Idiotic Island is, as Paper begins to scream. Several people in the cage begin screaming, thinking Evil Paper has returned, although this just ended up being a false alarmed sneeze. He later appears unsurprisingly for OJ in his bleachers. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Paper is in the same spot from last episode in the bleachers, looking quite nervous as OJ and Taco run for the finish line. As OJ does end up winning, Paper, along with many others, cheer in delight, but quickly becomes confused as Taco reveals her evil side. He remains almost inactive throughout the rest of the episode, only screaming once in MePhone4's sake, and later confronting OJ about his million dollar loss. However, he does appear in the final shot with the rest of the cast, and in the end credits. Inanimate Insanity II In Breaking The Ice, along with everyone else, he enjoys the party in Hotel OJ. He later questions MePhone4's arrival. Paper does not join Inanimate Insanity II, as he was not chosen on the slot machine. He later upsettingly tells the newly revived OJ that they did not make Season 2. Paper later is seen after repairing the hotel windows, although one is broken again by a dodge-ball. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Paper appears on MePhone4's MeLife recovery app. In Everything's A-OJ, he was first seen sitting next to OJ, reading a newspaper with the headline "Paper's Character Design Slightly Changed". He was also seen defending OJ. If he was also moved by Box's silent testimony is unknown. He was last seen in Hotel OJ, welcoming the eliminated contestants. In Rain On Your Charade, Paper makes a cameo with Bomb at the party at Hotel OJ. When Paper notices that Balloon had walked in the hotel with OJ, he gasps in surprise before walking away since he is one of those people who doesn't realise Balloon's change as a person . Category:A to Z Category:Character coverages Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1